SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin
SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin is another SpongeBob SquarePants crossover film made by supervideomaniac2. It premiered on YouTube in March 2010. It is a separate film, due to SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward guest starring with Sandy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. a re-make of this project is currently in plan with only two changes reveled: actselly having Sandy appearing more, since she only made possably a brief camieo trying to get genie to say what his wish would be, and Audrey 2's censorship, due to mild curseing. Plot Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of the fictional kingdom of Agrabah, and Dark Cynder's monsters, A terror bird, a giant cobra, a giant komodo dragon, and an Anaconda, is attempting to access the Cave of Wonders for a magical oil lamp containing a genie. He, the monsters, and his talking parrot, Iago, learn that only the metaphorical Diamond in the Rough can enter the cave, or anyone accompanied by him. Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with "having her life lived for her" and the obligation of marriage, escapes the palace and goes to Agrabah's marketplace. There she meets street rat Aladdin and his monkey, Abu. and the now strong shell lougers (minus Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman cause they were needed by the penguins for a mission) Jafar uses a machine to discover that Aladdin is the "diamond in the rough", and has him captured. Jasmine orders him released, but Jafar lies, telling her Aladdin is dead. Jafar, disguised as an elderly man, and along side the Terror bird and the Anaconda (the Anaconda was hiding with Iago, and is beleave to have a taste for him) releases Aladdin and friends from prison and leads him to the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-shaped head of the cave tells them to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin enters the cave and encounters, a magic carpet who guides them to the lamp. Abu tries to steal a ruby, which causes a cave-in, but the carpet helps them to the entrance. Jafar tries to kill Aladdin after getting the lamp, but Abu bites Jafar and Patrick somehow manages to takes the lamp back. Abu, the carpet and Aladdin and friends fall back into the cave just as it collapses. When Aladdin awakens, he rubs the lamp, unleashing the Genie who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes. Shenzi makes the first wish, ironicly without saying, i wish. While contemplating his wishes, Aladdin asks for Genie's opinion. Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp. Aladdin promises to wish him free for his last wish. For his first wish, however, Aladdin asks to become a prince so he can marry Jasmine. Jafar is later tortered by Dr. Facilier, his wicked nefpew from Louisiana, and Audrey 2, Facilier's personal plant monster sevrevent, due to Jafar's failure not requiring the lamp and assuminglly killed the only one who can even enter the cave of wonders then, Faciler gives Jafar the idea to trick the Sultan into arranging a marriage between himself and Jasmine, and then feed both the princess and her father to Audrey 2 afterwords. the plans are interrupted when Aladdin and the lougers parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali", Much to Facilier's dismay. Jasmine rejects Ali, considering him a buffoon like all the other suitors before him. That night, Aladdin meets Jasmine, and takes her "around the world" on a "magic carpet ride." Banzai preposes to Shenzi to take his paw in marrage, but Shenzi refused, but mosty because she is shy. while our heores wait, they were greeted by monsters, and returning foes of the villain leage, and all were easily captured, but the Hynias. Aladdin returns her home and they kiss. After delivering Jasmine, Aladdin is captured by Maleficent's minions who were summoned by Facilier who chained Aladdin and throwing him into the ocean. Crane, who rescues Aladdin, and returns to land with the Hynias waiting to greet him with a dumb joke, stating that he should be thankful they were there to free the others while the other villains were gone. they returned to the palace, reveled the plot, but were almosted stoped by Audrey 2, who aladdin stoped by destroying Jafar's staff, Audrey 2 was destroyed by the lighting from the destroyed staff. the staff turned out to be an artafact for Facilier's friends, which causes Facilier's friends to take Facilier back to the other side, defeating him for now till he is to appear in later projects. as for Jafar, he was arrested, then jailled, but Iago was able to get away. Aladdin wishes for Genie's freedom, much to Genie's surprise and happiness. Since Jasmine loves Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law so they can marry. Genie leaves to explore the world while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement. Shenzi was able to give Banzai'a proposeal a second chance, but only when she is truely ready. The rest of the villain leagers assumingly retreated. Trivia *At one point Banzai says, "No one told me that this girl would be a real b***ch." Jafar (dubbed as Scar) asks, "What did you say?!" And Banzai covers it up by saying that he said, "A real fish?" and a funny bounce sound is heard. *Unlike in the real film, Jafar was arrested by the guards and Iago joins the Shell Louge Squad in Spongebob and Friends meet Mulan. *Banzai asked Shenzi to wed him, and She refused. by the ending, she apologies and will accset his offer when she's truely ready. *Sandy was actselly intended to take part in this, but due to her clips being less in supply back when this project was being made, she appearently did not appear at all. (aside from one small camieo asking Genie to tell his greatest disire) Scroopfan corrected this mistake by having sandy appearing more in the planned re-make, along side censoring Audrey 2. *this was also intended to have the animaniacs to appear in this, as their second spongebob siries appearence, but due to the user who was uploading their episodes got suspended, Supervideomaniac discontinued the use of the animaniacs and re-edited this project and Spongebob's adventures in the jungle book, the first appearence of the animaniacs. *in the re-make, it featured the golden eel as a giant eel guardian, a less volient fate for the apple merchent, and the Hyenas dreaming about the food in the palace, and things like that, but the re-makes end by later climatic videos cause of Scroopfan can't fine the old video files for that project. Category:Scroopfan23421 Category:Scroopfan23421 Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films